


晨昏之恋

by maskmao



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: Loki和Thor有千万年可以在一起，但Steve只有一瞬间





	1. Chapter 1

跨年那一天，他们在伦敦，倒计时开始的时候，Steve Rogers拧断了一个尾随者的手臂，他从怀里掏出压扁的帽子，在手肘上拍拍，双手套上头顶，遮住一头金发，推开门，走进欢腾的夜晚。

到处都是人，他的大块头便成了阻碍，他不得不缩紧肩膀，却仍然免不了撞上那些眼睛长在头顶上的醉鬼们。

“Cap，下个街角右转。”Sam在耳机里说，“我们已经到了。”

“收到。”Steve低声回答，“马上——”

他的话没能说完，有人搂住了他的脖子，他条件反射地伸手拽住那只胳膊，却又瞬间放松了力道。

“Cap？”Sam在耳机里追问，“一切还好吗，需要支援吗？”

Steve没说话，他看着面前的女人，几秒后，回答耳机里焦急的同伴：“没事，等我一会儿。”接着他切掉了通话。

女人满意地翘起下巴，接着优雅地转过身，一只手挽住他的胳膊，和他并排前走。这会儿他们也成了街上相约跨年的游客，只是他们的打扮实在不搭调，男人穿着一身夹克衫牛仔裤，头上压着一定毛线帽，就像刚下班的卡车司机，女人则黑发成髻，一身暗绿色的长裙围着黑色的披肩，仿佛在去晚宴路上临时起意下车步入市井，更何况她有着令人吃惊的美貌。他们这一对走在街头，路人不免去看，猜测着这是上流社会的新玩法还是有钱人家的小姐寻着真爱，大庭广众地私奔了。

“我想念你那件红蓝色戏服了，它去哪儿了，Rogers？”

“复仇者大厦，和你的权杖一起。”Steve淡淡地说，“说真的，你为什么来这儿，Loki？”

Loki微微侧过头，变成女孩子的她仍然高挑，穿上高跟鞋甚至比Steve还要高一点，她浓密的睫毛向上一掀，眼睛里的绿波荡了一下，笑道：“我想你了，也许。”

Steve停下脚步，他转向Loki，他们正好站在倒计时的人群中，人群齐声共喊，Loki不耐烦地咬了咬嘴唇：“真不明白你们这些短寿的中庭人为何还要庆祝岁月的流逝，难道这不是意味着又离死亡近了一点……”

她的话突兀停下，Steve竖起食指抵住她的嘴唇，零时的钟声敲响了，烟花在夜空中绽放，欢呼声像溢出酒杯的啤酒沫让空气中弥漫着晕陶陶的快乐，Steve放下手，舒展嘴角：“新年快乐，Loki。”

 

第一次相遇可没有这么愉快。

loki被复仇者们关在玻璃笼子里，他的幻体则自由穿梭在复仇者大厦。他选择了那个跟他哥哥外形相似的中庭人，他看起来比其他几个人更好对付，这不怪Loki，千年来他哥哥让他对金发头发，义正言辞的强壮男人产生某种误解。

他就这样出现在Steve的房间里，宣称“我要和你做个交易，蝼蚁。”

Steve二话不说直接把盾飞了过去，盾牌穿过幻影回到他手中，loki轻蔑地一笑：“你不会以为我真的在这里吧？”

Steve一手擎着盾牌：“javis。”

Loki瞬间到了他面前，伸手按在他的胸口：“不！”

Steve顿了一秒，继续呼叫Javis。

就在这当口，Steve感觉到胸膛上的触感，他低下头，那只虚浮的手渐渐有了重量，他顺着莹白的指尖往上看去，修长的手臂曲起，拱出皮甲下柔软的起伏，他震惊地抬起眼睛，仍然是那张脸，只是本该是折线的地方变成了温柔的曲线，随之淡去的是邪狂，他变成了她，又得意又慌张地望着他。

“你……”即便是美国队长，也像第一次遇到魔法的人类那样一时语塞。

Loki上前一步，碰触便从指间压向了掌根，她比男性的时候矮了一点，睫毛掀起的时候有了一种从下向上看的乖巧：“别告诉他们，求你了。”

Steve伸手抓住了她的手，她任他握住，嘴角勾起：“她是真的，想尝尝吗？”

Steve盯着她，忽然出手，一双手铐铐住了她的手。

Loki的脸一瞬间扭曲了，她暴怒地说：“你这不解风情的蝼蚁！”接着幻影消失了，手铐咣啷一声掉在地上。

 

没有人知道这件事，当Thor把loki带走的时候，他戴着口枷，双手被铐住，雷神押着他穿过他们，Steve突然有一种感觉，他向他望去，Loki大半张脸被覆盖住，但那双眼睛却直白地，不逃不避地看着他，浓浓的绿意仿佛要滴出来。

他抬起手，向他们——向他展示手上的手铐，并不是那一夜Steve铐住他的那双手铐，但又有什么关系呢，Loki知道，Steve也知道。

 

 

两年后。

天空之战后，受了伤的Steve躺在病床上，Sharon捧着花，推门进来，他们的目光相遇，Sharon微笑：“瞧瞧你。”

她的高跟鞋绷直了小腿，比平时走得摇摆，不紧不慢地到床头柜前，顺手扔掉了花瓶里Sam老兵协会送来的百合，把一整束红玫瑰放进去。

Steve打量她，女孩散开的金发垂在花瓣上方，她婴儿肥的脸颊因为微笑而有了柔软的弧度，她漫不经心地摆弄着玫瑰，全然掌握着Steve的注意力，却又毫不在乎：“躺在病床上，满脸是伤，魂不守舍，就像一位王子——”

Steve侧过头表示兴趣。

“我忘了在哪里听过的故事，也许是我哥哥那不起眼的女朋友，谁知道呢？海妖救起了王子——多么荒诞，人类自满到以为任何生灵都会以他们为先，如果真有这样的故事，海妖只会用它的利爪和尖牙把王子撕碎——但不管怎么说，故事就是这么写的，王子以为救他的是人类的公主，于是娶了新娘，可怜的海妖化成了泡沫。”她在Steve床边坐下，“我猜，王子其实心里知道救他的另有其人，但是他不爱她，也不想欠一条鱼，那救他的就绝对不能是她。”

她同他说着话，目光却渐渐远了，等到她重新看向他，她潦草地笑笑：“我就是想来看看你。”

Steve往后靠了靠，让自己的背贴上靠枕：“也让我看看你。”

他穿着病号服，脸上还有淤青，半个身子陷在被子里，但他仍能把任何一句话说成命令，Steve Rogers不需要王权，也不需要力量，就可以让人服从他。

这可真是令人愤怒又让人着迷。

Sharon变幻回了Loki的真身，他微笑着向Steve张开手示意——你想看到的——接着又在下一瞬间变成了“她”，她眯起眼睛，倾身向前：“哦，我忘了，这才是你想看到的。”

Steve嘴角动了动：“你有让Thor看到过吗，你的哥哥，你的王子。”

Loki的笑容僵在脸上，她突然扑向Steve，冲击力让床发出尴尬的声音，她的长腿蜷在他身体两侧，半撑在他上方，双手掐住了他的喉咙，俯下身，压低的声音咆哮：“你以为我不敢杀你，我只要轻轻一折你脆弱的脖子，没有人会知道，我那愚蠢的哥哥也不会知道，他还以为我死了，现在正跟他的人类女人蜗居在连腿都伸不直的的洞穴里过家家，假装自己有多爱她！”

Steve任她掐着，神情平静中带着一丝温柔的嘲讽：“去找他吧，Loki，在你心碎变成泡沫之前。”

Loki怔怔地看着他，她眼睛里的绿色逐渐汇聚成盈润的一片薄膜，她的睫毛扇动了一下，薄膜破碎了，比想象中还要多的液体源源不断地涌出眼眶，她掐住Steve脖子的双手渐渐失去了力道，滑向他宽厚的肩膀，Steve本能地伸出手臂想要揽住这具柔软纤细即将坠落的身体，但在这一切变成一个拥抱前，Loki消失了。

Steve虚张着的手臂，几秒后，轻轻落下。

 

 

从索科威亚返回的天空航母在纽约下落，难民们彼此搀扶着走下。Jane跑上来，她和那些志愿者们一道前来帮助这些刚刚失去家园的人。

一位母亲牵着两个男孩，她头上披拂着驼色的羊绒披肩，披肩很大，像张开的翅膀把两个孩子护在羽翼之下。Jane走上前，她先看到了黑色头发的男孩，他圈着母亲的腰，往后缩了缩，Jane冲他微笑，他只是瞧着她，不做声。不太擅长和孩子打交道的女科学家于是转而试图对付金头发的男孩，他看起来要大一些，身上有一种小男子汉的气概。

“Hi，我应该叫你什么？”

金发男孩直视着她，脸孔还很幼嫩，回答问题已经有了不容置疑的决断：“Thor Odinson。”

Jane睁大了眼睛，这时候，她注意到了那只手，从驼色披肩下露出淡粉色的指尖，温柔地搭在金发男孩单薄的肩头，保护着他，又依靠着他，手的主人拨开披肩，露出真容。她黑亮的卷发簇拥着一张白而单薄的脸，珍珠色的嘴唇微微上挑，浓密的睫毛掀开，露出一双绿眼睛，那双眼睛太绿太浓，就显得邪而毒。

Thor正和Steve讲话，猛然听到一声轻叫，他一回头，就看到Jane摔坐在地上，他马上奔了过来，身后跟着Steve。

“发生什么事了？”

Jane坐在地上，满脸的惊恐和不可置信。Thor在她身前半蹲下，大手扶住她的肩膀：“Jane，你怎么了？”

“我好像……我好像看到Loki了。”

Thor的脸色瞬间变了，在他身后，Steve转身就走。

 

 

领取物资的地方排起了长长的队伍，Sam正在给每个难民发食物和水，一抬头就看到Steve气势汹汹地从队伍末端走来。那些难民们都认得他，他是美国队长，帮助他们的人，但他们仍然本能地让开，仿佛面对一头突然闯入羊圈的狮子。他一直走到队列最前方，劈手抓住那个身着驼色披肩的女人，把她拽出了队列。

人群发出喧哗，Sam急忙问：“Cap？”

Steve背对着Sam，抬起手——别问，于是Sam即便有再多的问题也不再追问。他眼睁睁看着Steve几乎是粗暴地把那个年轻的母亲脱出队列，她的两个孩子紧紧跟随在她身边，披肩落下，露出她黑色的短发，和窄窄的肩膀。

 

 

Steve推开最近的一个过道门，把Loki搡了进去，伸手甩上了门，把人群隔绝在外。

“你对女士都是这么粗暴的吗？”Loki揉着手腕，被他甩得撞上了墙，“对那个金发甜妞也是？”

Steve的回答是一把把她重新顶回了墙上：“你在这干嘛？”

Loki正要开口，门开了，两个孩子一前一后钻了进来。

Steve回头，有一瞬间的犹豫，但随即这两个孩子在他面前消失了。

Loki发出一声轻笑。

Steve重新看向她，他在她脸上看到了嘲弄，有对他的，对这一切混乱，还有对她自己的。他放松了力道，但手仍在她肩膀上：“你还没去见他？”

“什么是见，当我想看到他的时候，我随时都可以来，我有时候是街角的卖艺人，有时候是落在他窗台上的鸽子，有时候是从他脚背上飞窜过的一只黑猫，有时候是让他忍不住多看一眼，心猿意马的漂亮女人。”Loki放松了姿态，她顺着Steve的姿势懒洋洋地靠在墙上，奇异的是即便这种没骨头一般的姿态，在她身上也不会显得没形没状，而是有一种轻慢的优雅，造作的迷人。

“为什么不去见他？”Steve不为所动。

Loki有时候觉得Steve是他的天敌。他凡事弯弯绕绕，把爱和恨都缠绕在一起，把自己和别人都卷成一团乱麻，把前生和后世都搞得支离破碎……而Steve呢，他能拨开一切纷扰，直抵目标，像箭一样开弓不回头，不转弯，他说话的方式，做事的方式都那么直接，不留余地。Loki的顾左右而言他，Loki的装腔作势，Loki的小花招，都迷不了他的眼睛，面对这样一块顽石，Loki一点办法也没有。

“我不想让他知道我还活着，我就想看他带着对我的愧疚难以幸福，我要他在手上、心上都纹上我的名字，我要他在最甜蜜的高潮也恍然若失。”Loki像念咒语一样低吟，她伸手攀上Steve的手，撩拨竖琴一般在他粗壮的手臂上划拨，“我不会变成泡沫，她，你们所有人都死去，城市消亡，绿洲泛起，沧海桑田，我还活着，他还活着，我们还在一起。”

Steve松开她，他垂下手臂，他的声音像含着一声叹息：“我不懂时间，但我知道，爱情和时间没有关系，一瞬间有时候抵得过千万年。”

Loki呼吸一窒，但她马上厉声驳斥道：“别用你们肤浅的思维定义我们，你们这些短命的——”

门在这时候再次被打开，一个魁梧的身影逆光出现，他一手握着门把手，微微探身：“我的朋友，你——哇哦……对不起。”

Steve顺着他的反应回头，Sharon半靠在墙上，她瞥过Thor，有些得意又有些紧张地圈住Steve的脖子，她柔软的手扶住他的脸颊把他拉向自己，呼吸扑打着他的嘴唇：“专心点，Rogers。”

Thor傻呵呵地笑起来，他空着的那只手翘起大拇指，戏谑：“专心点，朋友。”

接着把门关上了。

阴影重新覆盖了两人，loki嘴唇还浮在Steve的嘴唇边沿，她浓密的睫毛擦着他的颧骨，鼻息交替，Loki发现他的蓝色的眼睛并不如他哥哥一样蔚蓝如海，在他的眼睛深处有一点绿，这微妙的瑕疵让他再一次意识到眼前的人是个肉体凡胎，即便比一般人要强大，但并不是他的天神兄长，他短暂的生命就不过是邪神的一段午后小憩。

“你短暂得像流星，Rogers，你能拥有什么？”她用呼吸吐语。

Steve伸手扶住了Loki的腰，他们贴在了一起，他低沉的声音从他身体的每个部分传导向她，就像他的每一个细胞都在诉说：“一瞬间。”

那一瞬间，他眼里的那一点绿色像燃烧的星球，轰然压向她，她在他的嘴唇间变回了本身。

 

TBC

 

这篇写了很久了，一直没发，最近补完

我怎么会只有锤冬，而没有盾基呢，太不公平了


	2. Chapter 2

下

她带着那个吻逃走了。这让Steve想到她的时候，忍不住会抿一抿嘴唇，就像她还在他的唇上，这是一种漫长的回甘，从舌苔到下腹，他已经很多很多年没有这种感觉了。  
他少年时代从未受到女人的青睐，而等他变成美国队长，他又拥有太多选择，从前他找到了舞伴，没来得及跳舞，如今年华倒错，他的身体和他的心分属于两个时代。  
Steve的飞机降落在坐标点，他拥有特殊权限，没有惊动任何人来到了牧场。Bucky的小屋亮着灯，就像在等待着他，他推开门，一帘之隔，有隐秘的水声。  
“Buck？”  
Steve走上前，他在帘幕后停下脚步，侧过身：“你在洗澡？”  
没有回答，Steve眉头动了动，不再犹豫，直接把帘幕掀开。Bucky坐在水雾中，如同一枚暴露的蚌肉，她迷茫地望着Steve，舌头舔过嘴唇，仿佛衔着一枚缀满夜露的覆盆子。  
“Steve？”她软而糯地叫他。  
Steve转身把帷幕扯下，向她扔过去，幕布盖住了她，她伸手扒下，露出一张薄薄的苍白的脸，淡珍珠色的嘴唇，绿幽灵一般的眼睛，笑声低沉：“你对女孩子总是这么粗鲁吗？”  
Steve走上前，还戴着战术手套的手握住了木桶边沿，他没有半点开玩笑的意思：“Bucky在哪儿？”  
“我把他杀了。”Loki双手哗啦一声从水中抽出，湿漉漉地交叠着搭在木桶上，仰起头来，幕布搭在他的脖子上，他悠闲地好像在仙宫的温泉里，“说真的，这么久不见，你有没有想我？”  
Steve抬起手温柔地捧住他的脸，大拇指顺着他尖尖的下巴滑下，猝不及防掐住了他细瘦的 脖子，Loki发出一声闷哼，笑意更深了：“你怎么跟他一样喜欢这一招。”  
Steve垂头看着他，浓密的胡子遮蔽了他的大部分表情，只有那双蓝色的眼睛一如从前，毫不退让：“我不是Thor。”  
“你当然不是。”Loki在他手掌下变幻，Steve感觉握化了一把冰雪，眼睁睁地看他融化成了她，他下意识地放松了力量。  
Loki轻笑，声音像蛇从地面上滑过：“你果然喜欢她。”  
Steve不回应，只问她：“Bucky在哪。”  
“在仙宫的床上，安眠地像一个沉睡了一百年的公主。”Loki眼睛盯着他，细白的手指勾住Steve的战术手套，往里钻，“还可以再睡一百年。”  
“你想要什么？”Steve收回手，后退一步，不让她的手指有机可乘。  
“我想和他换一夜，金宫和木屋。”她从木桶里站了起来，水流坦荡地从她身上滑落，“你知道那些有趣的书里，贵族们趁着黑夜戴上面具游走在下等人聚集的街头巷尾，勾引贩夫走卒，皇后想做一夜的农妇，把自己搞得脏兮兮的，带着羊圈里的味道。”  
她慢条斯理地用那块织布擦拭着身体，她的身体和她变幻出的Bucky的身体完全不一样，Bucky像夕阳下的大河，缓缓地淌过红色的沃土，Loki则像冰棱，诱惑着你不顾冰冷握住她，折断她，融化她。  
Steve看着她从木桶中走出来，走到他前，她望进他眼睛里，她抬手摸他毛刺刺的胡子，很轻很深地叹息：“你其实一点也不像他，他的胡子不是这样的，他不是这样的。我的哥哥从不知忧愁，笑起来就像孩子，一个5000岁的孩子，发怒的时候也是孩子一样发怒，伤心的时候也是孩子一样伤心，他是天地的宠儿，他是神的骄子，他无所畏惧，时间在他身上不起作用，他边走边丢，他只有未来。你呢，你只有过去，你活在过去，越活越窄，我的人类，你要去哪里？”  
她拉住他的手，眼睛抓住他，她歪过头用牙齿咬住他的战士手套，慢条斯理地把他的手套褪下，她伸手去解开他的战士的外衣，像一个女神一样悲悯，又像一个女妖一样充满企图。  
“你能去哪里？”

 

太阳还没跃上天空。Steve睁开眼，他从床上爬起来，伸手拉过Bucky的长袍搭在身上，走出了木屋，Loki坐在山坡上，她什么也没穿，只围了一条瓦坎达花色的毛织毯子，光洁的小腿交叠地坐在草坡上。  
Steve走过去，站在她身边，Loki仰头瞧他，笑得像个小孩一样不知羞又有点恶作剧成功后的得意：“你弄疼我了，你们人类可真粗鲁。”  
Steve垂下睫毛望着她，没有说话，但眼睛里透出柔和的笑意。  
Loki转回头，她看向远方的天空：“我在等太阳出来，我曾经以为我哥哥是太阳神，他少年时代就像永不熄灭的骄阳，我靠近他才能感觉温暖，可是靠得太近，我又会被烧伤。我想他一定是太阳了，直到他觉醒的雷电之力撕裂了天空，我才知道我错了，我爱了那么久的太阳，可是他从来不是太阳，你说我的太阳去哪儿了？”  
Steve没有说话。  
Loki突然问道：“如果你的Bucky是女孩子，你会娶她吗？”  
Steve毫不犹豫地回答：“会。”  
Loki重新望向他，眼睛里是由衷的惊奇：“你们人类可真奇怪。”  
“你说我活在过去，他是我的过去，我把现在和未来也变成了他。”  
Loki笑了：“原来你给自己找了一颗星星。”  
这时太阳出来了，Loki站起来，她和Steve并肩而站，阳光像剑横扫过草原，把白昼带回了人间。  
Steve听到Loki在他身旁如耳语般低吟：“太阳。”  
他回过头，她已经消失了。

 

跨年夜，Loki说他要送Steve一个礼物，她的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，她的双手攀附在他健壮的背部肌肉，仿佛一片马上要飘零的落叶。  
他伸手接住她，仰面把她抱在腿上，让她落在他怀里，吻她的下巴和苍白的脖子。  
“来不及了……来不及了……”她像潮水试图抓住海岸一般抓住他。  
他更稳更紧地抱住她，用亲吻安慰她，他很少说话，只是不断地亲吻她，她的翠绿森林一样的眼睛里漫出细而缥缈的雨水，她如此迷茫和脆弱，让Steve感到陌生和恐惧。  
“告诉我，Loki，你为何而来，告诉我。”他重新把她按倒，嵌入她的灵魂。  
她伸出手抚摸他的胡子，说得轻而恍惚：“我想给你一个孩子。”  
Steve僵住了，Loki先是惊讶于突然的停顿，接着突然笑起来：“哦，你吓坏了，我的人类。”  
她终于像一个正儿八经的恶作剧之神那样微笑：“你在我肚子里，就像一条僵住的蛇。”  
Steve瞪着她，用能杀死她的力道重新开始。  
Steve在早晨来临前离去，临走前，Loki侧躺着露出一只眼睛看他穿上衣服，他的背影是Steve的背影，她不会再认错。  
“我想给你一个礼物。”  
Steve边扣扣子，边回答：“你已经给我了。”  
Loki嘴角勾了勾，蠢货，她翻了个身，躺平了，懒懒地说：“我想有一个孩子。”  
Steve停下了，他再次意识到Loki的不对劲，他在床边坐下，犹豫了一下，把手贴在她柔软的肚子上，他没说话，但眼神里的疑虑让Loki笑了：“只有你刚才留下的东西，没有其他了。”  
Steve不出声，他的手轻柔地按了按Loki的小腹：“我从未想过拥有后代。”  
“特别是和我。”  
“和任何人。”  
“Bucky呢？”  
Steve给了Loki一个眼神，Loki抱着被子蜷起身：“我知道，我知道，他是男的。”  
Steve把她当小孩一样拍了拍，接着站起来，Loki这时突然说：“我要死了，Rogers。”  
Steve转向她，Loki正等着他转过来，她的眼神清透透的，四目相对，她眨了眨眼，突然笑得狡猾：“又一次。”  
“Thor真可怜。”Steve摇摇头，他走过去俯身在她脸上留下一个吻，“我真的要走了，照顾好你自己，恶作剧之神。”  
“这话我说才对，没用的人类。”  
Steve翘起嘴角，直起身，不再看她，离开了。

 

那是Steve最后一次见到Loki。

 

Thor带来了Loki的死讯，Steve听着，没有多大感觉，他们在战场上，Bucky在他面前消失了，一半人类消失了，而Loki就像他说的又一次死了，恶作剧之神，  
他在这时候发现了那颗星星，他突然在他的夜空亮起来，Steve仰头看着那颗星星，它和别的星星一样闪烁，在黑色的夜空中像尘埃毫不起眼，但是Steve莫名地认出它，认出那颗星星，那是Bucky，他像疯子一样笃定。  
Natasha和Bruce觉得他疯了，只有Thor和他一起仰头。  
“你看到了吗，Thor，你看到那颗星星了吗？”  
Thor把目光从夜空转向Steve，他唯一的眼睛死死地盯着Steve，嗓子里好像含着热砂：“是他， 是你！”  
Steve还没有反应过来，Thor已经向他扑过来，他揪着Steve倒在地上，雷电暴起的能量在他周身炸裂出黑焦的土地， 只有Steve毫发无损。  
Thor压着Steve，有一瞬间Steve和Thor都以为Thor会杀了他，但电光从他眼中熄灭，天神颓唐地松开人类，直起身。  
Steve半撑着身体，望着Thor，从凌乱的发丝下透出满是血丝的眼睛：“Thor。”  
“我弟弟，”Thor嗓音含混地说，“死了。他把命给了我，然后留了一颗星星给你，Steve Rogers，原来Loki早就预感到了他的死亡，告诉我，Rogers，他告诉过你吗，他告诉过你他会死吗？”  
Steve抬起头，漫天星斗向他压来，他像被罩在网里全身勒紧，无法呼吸。  
“Loki。”  
Thor发出一声嘲讽地轻笑：“那不是他，那是你的星星，你的神迹，你的过去、现在和未来，Rogers，对你来说那会是Loki吗？”  
“你说我活在过去，他是我的过去，我把现在和未来也变成了他。”  
“原来你给自己找了一颗星星。”  
Thor把斧子抓在手里：“去找你想找的那个人，只要有这颗星星，无论在哪里，你都能找到那个人，这是我弟弟留给你的礼物。”  
“我想给你一个孩子。”  
“来不及了……来不及了……”  
“我想给你一个礼物。”  
“Thor！”Steve喊住他，他的全身肌肉骨骼都像石头一样坚硬，他连泪水都是坚硬的，无法冲出眼眶，只能在身体里横冲直撞，他的内脏已经血肉模糊了，“Loki，我要去哪里找Loki。”  
Thor转过头，眉毛扬起，就像Loki形容得那样笑得无所畏惧：“你找不到他，凡人，你只是他的瞬息，而我会找他，纵横宇宙，一千年前，一万年后，冥河倒灌，生命之树再度开花，我总会找到他。”

END


End file.
